


Wait What?

by AutumnxMyers



Category: Halloween Movies - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Haddonfield (Halloween), OOC, Slasher, canon/noncannon, haddonfield memorial Hospital
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:34:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25920652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutumnxMyers/pseuds/AutumnxMyers
Summary: You’ve just escaped Michael “The shape” Myers, and now he’s pissed. Stuck in the Hospital with a fractured ankle, there’s no where to run, and no where to hide.
Relationships: Michael Myers/Reader
Comments: 13
Kudos: 96





	1. Wait What?

**Author's Note:**

> I’m still figuring out how to write Michael because there’s different versions and people get picky. However, over the last couple weeks I think I’ve found some way to write him so without further a due here you go.

“N-no, I have to get out of here. He’s still out there” your head shakes from left to right in a panic. The nurses are trying everything to calm you down but nothing worked. 

“Miss y/l/n, please you must remain calm or you’ll injure yourself further” the head nurse warned. You had no idea what she was talking about until you stopped moving. An excruciating pain came from your ankle and you sucked in a breath. 

“How long have I been here?” 

“An hour” the nurse replied and dropped two pills, that you assume are painkillers, in your hand. “You fractured your ankle during the incident and now you need rest”.

Rest? How can you rest when that psychopath is still on the loose. He came to your house, chased you around with that big ass kitchen knife, and now you’re trapped. Perfect. If it wasn’t for the damn rug and coffee table you might’ve been fine. Mother said time again ‘that rugs gonna be a tripping hazard’ boy was she right. 

You took the pills hesitantly and the nurse said to holler if you needed anything. ‘Yeah get me the hell out of here’ Was your first thought. You spend the next few minutes examining the bandages over your ankle and trying to get in a comfortable position. When you couldn’t you gave up and let the pills kick in and you were off to Lala land. 

**********

Meanwhile, Dr. Loomis was hunting for Michael. “I shot him six times” he says making way to the cop vehicle. 

“What?” Detective Gary Hunt questioned as he pulled up. 

“I shot him six times! I shot him six times! Thi- this man he isn’t human” Loomis gets into the car frantically yelling. Gary sighed and drove around the neighborhood in search of Myers. He called in the team to investigate the houses that were invaded. 

“A girl was being stalked by him. She was terrorized in her home and she’s still alive” Loomis informed Hunt. 

“Where is she now?” 

“Hospital” The doctor had a moment of clarity and his heart sank. “If he was looking for her, that’s where he'll be headed”. 

Gary turned the car around and the screech of the siren alerted anyone on the road to get the heck out of dodge. No sign of Michael the whole way through the rest of the neighborhood. He’s hiding. Loomis could feel it. The man was obsessed with keeping him contained. Nobody listened until it was too late. Three teens were dead and it was up to him to find the mad man and put an end to this. 

~~~~~~~~~~

Back at the hospital, you see a blur of red through the dark lids of your eyes. The masked man standing at the end of your bed wielding the kitchen knife desperate for blood. You scream but nothing would come out of your dry throat. You couldn’t even speak as the sanguine fluid was suddenly dripping into your hands. He’s managed to slit your throat without your knowledge. 

You wake up, rip away the covers, and immediately try to get up. Your foot wouldn’t flex so you bend at the knee and use your right leg for leverage. ‘He’s coming’ you thought. It was only a dream, but you knew it would become a reality soon. It took you a while to get upright and moving but once you did you made it to the doorway. The door frame being your support for when the meds decided to mess with your brain.

No one was at the front desk. Odd. The third floor seemed quiet. Perfect time to escape while you could. You hobbled on down the hall hanging a right in hopes that there’s an exit sign somewhere. There wasn’t and even if there was wouldn’t there be stairs? Shit. 

You come to the end of the of the hall and a find double doors leading to two other hallways. Still no one around. Or so you thought. “Y/n! What are you doing out of bed?” A blonde nurse came out from one of the surgical rooms. 

“I have to get out of here you don’t under—“ your interrupted by the very thing you were running from. 

The nurse is lifted up by a scalpel in the midsection of her back. The shape stood there admiring the work of art hanging there like a painting in a museum. Alas all good things come to an end. Michael retrieved the scalpel from her spine and let her drop with a loud thud. You were half way down the other end not wanting to become the next art piece. 

Michael followed. His movements akin to a robot but somehow still human. You made it to an exit doorway and as predicted there were stairs. Of course. The meds and adrenaline working against each other made it harder to get down the stairs. You felt loopy all the sudden and the stairs seem to duplicate. “Not now” you murmured. Your hands kept in touch with the railing and your leg was giving out. You just made it to the bottom set of stairs when the doors flew open above you. 

You sank down holding onto the rail. “M-Michael stop!” You shout.

To your surprise he stops only to tilt his head to the right. ‘Please tell me that’s a good thing’ you thought. Nope. He moved down the stairs with that blank expression open his eyes. The bloody scalpel between his fingers pointed directly at you. 

You scoot down the staircase unable to get up. The pills interfere with your movement and your eyes close. This was it you were going to fall asleep and never wake up again. Or were you? 

You could still feel his presence over you and wished he’d do something besides stand there. After a few intense moments you felt a pair of arms lift you up. That’s when you gave in. Your head lolled back and you were asleep in the killers arms. 

*********

Dr. Loomis and Gary Hunt arrived at the hospital ready to arrest Michael again. “Where is he?” Gary held up his gun and walked around. Dr. Loomis didn’t reply as he saw something that even he couldn’t explain. 

“What is it Loomis?” Hunt follows the doctors eyes to find Michael standing over a girls bed. He was unmoving. Just watching her. 

“Michael?” Dr. Loomis speaks soliciting a tense response from the man. He takes a step toward them and Gary starts shooting. 

You woke up from the loud bang and saw Michael on the floor. “What the hell?” You were so out of it. 

“Are you alright?” Dr. Loomis came to the side of the bed where Michael wasn’t. 

“I’m fine he—“

Gary approached Michael. “Detective Gary don’t!” Loomis warned but Michael had sat up, taken Gary by the throat and slit it. 

Before Loomis could react Michael picked you up and started walking out. “Michael” you wrapped your arms around his neck to keep from falling. Not that you would cause this mans a strong son of a bitch. 

Dr. Loomis fired a shot at him from behind. Michael continued on. You didn’t know where he was taking you, but for some reason you didn’t care. As long as he didn’t kill you. Must be those damn pills. Either that or you’re insane too. 

The doctor continued to follow you two until Michael managed to lose him along the way. You were the one in his arms and still had no idea how he got away.


	2. The woods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having escaped the hospital, Michael and you camp out in a cozy house in the middle of the woods.

It wasn’t long before the two of you reached Lampkin Lane only to see a crowd of people surrounding the Myers house. They were breaking windows and shouting their hatred for Michael. You looked up to observe Michael’s reaction. Still nothing. Just that same expression he’s always worn, blank. 

Even if he was trying to murder you earlier the sight made you uncomfortable because that was someone’s property. “M-Michael where are you taking me? It’s not safe here” oddly enough you didn’t want him caught. 

He said nothing and was about to turn and leave when Dr. Loomis pulled up on the scene. The shape backed away into the bushes and stood behind a tree to listen.

Loomis hops out the car and spots one of the officers exiting the Myers residents. “Is it around here?”

“No, where’s Hunt?” The recognizes the police vehicle he drove in.

Dr. Loomis is silent with a solemn expression. “Damn it” the officer brushed his fingers over his eyes in frustration.

“He left the hospital right after with a girl in his arms” Samuel was still in shock. 

“What girl?”

“Y/n, she was attacked in her home tonight, and now he’s taken her” Loomis heads back to the car with the officer on his tail.

“We better find her before we have another dead body on our hands” he replied getting in the car. Loomis agreed. 

Michael turned on his heel and went deeper into the woods as the red and blue lights passed by. You were uncertain about all this. If Michael planned on killing you wouldn’t he have already done it?

You tried not to think about it as a crisp fall breeze caused you to shiver. You were still in a hospital gown after all. The shape brought you closer to him and you instantly felt the heat radiating from him. 

About thirty minutes of wandering he came up on an abandoned house. The building was a dark shade of brown with moss growing on its sides. The windows on either side of the front door collected dust and grime from being left unattended. It was good enough for the shape as he carried you up the two steps that moaned under the weight and entered the house. 

The inside wasn’t too terrible. It was cozy. The same wood outside matched the insides and the furniture was a lighter brown. Michael placed you on the couch that sported a few soft pillows and a worn out blanket.

He stared at you as you leaned back and took one of the pillows to put under your foot. “Thanks Michael” What for you didn’t know. 

With a head tilt as his general response you assume it meant ‘you’re welcome’ in his language. Or maybe he didn’t know what the hell you were talking about who knows. Michael left the room to check the rest of the place. 

You get ready to close your eyes when you hear shuffling to your left. Michael presented something to you in his hand. You took a closer gander at it and grimaced. A freshly dead mouse. “Uh.. no thanks I’ll pass. Why don’t you check the kitchen?” You suggested. 

He thought about what you said for a minute before walking off somewhere to the right. You closed your eyes once more and fell asleep. 

———————————

Meanwhile Michael wandered through the kitchen, lurked through every cabinet, and all he found was an old can of soup and fresh spice. Someone was either their before them or is coming back soon. He squeezed the dead mouse in his hand tensely at the very thought of someone coming here. It would be the death of them. 

He searched the other parts of the house while snacking on his prey. Straight back from the living room to the end of the hallway there was a bathroom. On either side of that are the two bedrooms, and a laundry room next to the bedroom on the left. 

Nothing out of the ordinary in any of the rooms just a simple queen bed, closet, and night stand. In the laundry room however, Michael did find a tan jacket in the dryer. It wasn’t warm, but there wasn’t any dust bunnies on it either. He retrieves the jacket and heads back to the living room to find you passed out on the couch. 

He stood there looming over your frame. He observed the way your chest rose and fell with every breath you took. It reminded him you were still alive. The voices were too quiet. Perhaps that’s why he couldn’t kill you yet. The shape came around the couch and wrapped the jacket around your shoulders careful not to wake you. He then lifted you in his arms and took you to one of the bedrooms before retiring for the night. Even the shape gets tired. 

—————————  
Dr. Loomis and the officer, Bradley, were still driving around. Nothing. The town is quiet, the neighborhood is silent, and it’s now 1:00 a.m.

“He’s not here Loomis, We’ve circled the entire area and nothing.” Bradley pulled into the police station and rubbed his tired eyes between two fingers. 

“I want a search in the woods tomorrow. Maybe he’s taken her somewhere out there” Loomis stated.

Bradley scoffed in disbelief. “What would he be doing in the woods?” 

Samuel couldn’t give an answer to that, but the expression on his face made Bradley give in. “Fine, I’ll send in a search party tomorrow” he replied. He closed the station up for the night and drove Loomis and himself home. 

————————

The ray of sunlight casts over your face from the window waking you up. You cover your eyes with the back of your hand and sit up slowly. You glance around and find yourself in a bed you don’t recall being in when you passed out. The jacket draped over you was new too. Michael must’ve been snooping around and found it. 

You slipped your arms through the sleeves of the tan fabric, and carefully moved your legs over the side of the bed. The pain came back with a vengeance and you gritted your teeth. “Great, how am I gonna get painkillers” you said aloud. 

Just then the door creaks open, but no one was there. “Michael?” You call out. No answer. You look for anything that would resemble a makeshift couch but found nothing. Time to hobble again. You make it to the doorway. Still no sign of Michael. 

Did he leave? God you’d kick his ass when you got better if he left you stranded here. 

“Michael Audrey Myers” everyone knew when you called that middle name you were in deep shit. The second you got to the wall entering the hallway, the door shut behind you and you turned around so quick it threw your balance off. 

Michael snatched your wrist and pulled you toward him. Your heart pounded in your chest. The blackest eyes stared down at you and you were about ready to smack him. 

“What the hell was that for?” You scowled with an awkward hop backwards.

The man just walks toward the living room in response. You stared after in confusion. Deciding not to decipher his odd behavior you hobble to the bathroom and look for any medicine or aid kit. A few bandages, tape, and an ointment in the cabinet above the mirror, but nothing for a fracture. The bandages would come in handy though. You took care of other business and when you came out Michael was standing there with two tall pieces of wood. 

‘Did that boy just break wood from the house?’ You thought. He held out both thick pieces and you took them into the palms of your hand and tested them out. Much better. 

“Thank you Michael” you gave him a smile and headed for the kitchen. Now you just needed ice. And food. 

Michael and you split a can of soup and sat on the couch together. There was no ice packs or instant cold packs. Hell there wasn’t any ice for water either. Instead you settled with television as a distraction. Michael discovered it while you heated the soup. It was hidden beneath a white cloth. 

While you were glued to the tv Michael toyed with the bandages around your foot. Ever the curious one. He spotted some dried blood from where the incision was and tilted his head. You winced when he tugged at the wraps. 

“Ow, hey” you smacked his hand away. Not very smart. He responded with a hand to your throat. The empty bowls spiraled to the floor. The mans got some anger issues. 

You try to pry his hand from your throat, but his grip was too strong. You brought your good leg up and kneed him in the side. The hand only got tighter and you were dragged up from a laying position to a seated. Your face inches from his as he stared you down. “M-Michael... stop please” you croaked. 

He narrowed his impossibly dark eyes and released you. The voices dispersed and became silent again. You inhaled deeply and scooted away from him. He was gone. 

———————

Officer Bradley kept his agreement and went out with his team to search the woods. Dr. Samuel Loomis was early to the party and began behind the Myers place. He was like an old blood hound. Never stopped until he found what he was looking for. 

“Loomis over here!” Bradley knelt down fixated on something in the dirt. 

The man in the overcoat came rushing over to see. Blood. Droplets from that scalpel no doubt. “He’s out here alright” he eyed the forest with an eerie feeling. Michael was watching.

They all spread out in the woods and searched around. One of the men was further out and came across the abandoned house. He pulled his gun from its holster and raised it in preparation to fire when needed. He knocked on the door, “Anybody in there?” He calls out. 

A clank sound came form inside and he rushed inside expecting to see Michael waiting, but found you instead. You were picking up the bowls and placing them back on the coffee table. You jumped a little. 

“Miss are you okay? Did he do this to you?” The man made his way over to you. 

“No I tripped and hit a coffee table at my place. Michael isn’t—“ you spoke too soon.

A thick piece of wood splintered through the guys chest as Michael hoisted him up. The guys body convulsed and his blood splattered in your face. Michael tilted his head in fascination as the body suddenly stopped and the life drained from his eyes. 

You wiped the blood from around your eyes in disgust. “Michael you have to go, now.”  
He dropped the wood and the body landed on the floor at the end of the coffee table. “Please Michael they’re coming for you” you pleaded for him to listen even after he choked you. You get up from the couch with your makeshift crutches, or in this case cane, and stood directly in front of him. 

Michael begins to pick you up but you shook her head. “Leave me Michael. You’ll find me again I know you will” you encourage him once more. 

He nods his head for the first time in response and you move closer to him until your inches from his face. His light breaths is all you can hear and you lean in to give him a kiss. Michael held still but you swore you could’ve felt a bit of pressure from beneath the latex of the mask. With that he lifted the body up and left. 

It wasn’t long after that Loomis was at your door with a few other police men asking you where Myers had gone. “He didn’t tell me where he was going he just left” you weren’t lying he didn’t say a single word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took me a lot longer than expected lol but here it is.


	3. Michael Returns

It’s been six months since you last saw Michael.Since anyone saw him. Dr. Loomis hounded you with questions about him while you were recovering at the hospital. Who could blame him? You were the first person the shape let off the hook, and it was driving the doctor insane as to why.  
After being in the hospital for a couple weeks you returned home and hit the resume button on your life. The problem is Michael has completely turned it around. Even when he wasn’t here you couldn’t stop thinking about him. You went back to school in April and got bombarded with questions and concerns. Most of them awkward and inappropriate.

One girl asked if you and Michael did the horizontal hula and your face went scarlet. Sure, these girls were seventeen or eighteen years old but Jesus Christ. Why on earth would Myers be interested in that? 

The only one person that cared about how you were doing mentally and physically was your best friend Evelyn. She was out of town with her family the night shit went down. 

Evelyn saves you from the crowd of teenagers and the you into first class.”Mother wouldn’t let me out of the house to come see you with that maniac still around” Evelyn wrapped her arms around you in an embrace. 

“It’s okay Eve, I’m fine now” you hugged her back and when you two pulled away you could tell she had more questions. 

“Did he hurt you?” She must’ve spotted the faded dark lines around your throat You would’ve thought they’d be gone by now. 

“Okay, so maybe he choked me a little” you shrugged. Eve raised a brow in concern.”Look the doctors said I’m cleared stop worrying” you took her hands in yours and pleaded to her gently. 

“I’m just glad you’re safe” she smiles.

The two of you went to the first three classes of the day and it wasn’t until lunch time that you felt eyes on you.”So, when we were out that night guess who I saw?” Eve grins mischievously. 

“Hmmm could it be Tony?” You matched her grin. 

“Yes! He asked me to dance, and we were dancing the night away in this quaint little restaurant” she went on telling you about her crush.You didn’t mind though, it was a sense of normalcy for once and not constantly being asked if you were okay. 

As she rambled on you could see someone out the window of the cafeteria. Even if for a split second you saw the familiar pale face. Wait was that? Nah can’t be.You saw a hand waving in your face and realized Eve trying to get your attention. 

“Hello? Earth to y/n” 

“Sorry I thought I saw something” you returned your gaze to her. 

“Was it him?” She turned to look out the window and saw nothing. 

“I don’t think so, just my mind playing tricks” you waved it off, but your friend was not convinced. 

“Sure” was her only reply. 

Neither of you had the same classes after lunch so you separated and met back after school. 

_____________

“Come on let me give you a ride home” Eve insisted. 

“Look, I love you and all, but I kinda want to be alone” you were grateful of course.You just wanted peace. 

She sighed.”You better call me if something happens. I’ll be there in ten seconds flat” she promises. 

“I will” you watched her get in her car and drive off before you made your way back home. A set of eyes burned into the back of your skull and you looked behind you.No one. 

“Michael?” You find yourself speaking his name. If he was there he sure didn’t make himself known. 

You continue your walk down the streets of Orange Grove until you see the house the attacks took place.Across from that was the house you live in.It’s a cream colored one story house. 

Once inside you threw your book bag down on the couch and flopped down with a sigh.Homework was the last thing you wanted to do.Yes the teachers gave you homework on the first day back.Science and history, fine, but the math could go to hell.You turned on the Telly, grabbed a bowl of Chef Boyardee, and got comfy to watch a few of your favorite movies. 

About half way through the third movie you were dozing off. The sun had gone down and the clock read 9:00pm. “Damn, I didn’t know I was that tired” you murmured to yourself with a yawn. 

The empty white bowl was still beside you on the couch so you turned off the tv and took it to the kitchen sink. You turned off the lights in the living room and trudged to the bathroom. You debated whether or not to do your nightly routine with half lidded eyes on the toothbrush. 

The thought of garlic breath in the morning didn’t sound too pleasant so you opted for brushing. You open the cabinet over the sink, grab the toothpaste and upon closing it you saw someone in the mirror standing behind you.The lights dimmed for a moment and you couldn’t make out who it was.You drop the toothpaste in the sink and whip around with your only weapon being a toothbrush.

“Michael” you sigh in relief as the lights magically came on. Without thinking you wrap your arms in an embrace around his neck. 

Michael tenses up and you immediately drop your arms. “Sorry” you awkwardly spend the next few seconds trying to explain some bullshit as to why you did that. 

He just stared at you almost amused. “I missed you” there you said it, was that so hard to say. Your face flushed in embarrassment. Michael reaches out a hand to your throat, gently this time and pulls you to him.At first you weren’t sure what he was doing, but then he put his arms around your frame and holds you. 

A bit odd for the shape to be hugging but you didn't care.You rest your head against his chest and hear his steady heartbeat. The light breaths through the mask soothe you right to sleep. He notices you snoozing and picks you up in his arms. You knew right then and there he wasn’t going to leave you again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick question, second or first person? Because I am slightly more comfortable with first not gonna lie. But I’m also for what you guys want.


	4. Notice

This isn’t a chapter, I wanted to let y’all know that I accidentally deleted my Michael Myers imagines work and I just put them back up this morning. I was trying to only delete a chapter and that happened. I apologize and I do thank you for the support and comments it means a ton.

**Author's Note:**

> Not gonna lie I pulled this out my ass lol so um if you want a part 2 let me know. Also go easy on me I haven’t written in a hot minute and I’ve been doing imagines for three years. Took a hiatus.


End file.
